realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ethereal Dreamweaver
Ethereal Dreamweaver Medium Outsider (Good) Hit Dice: 1d8+2 (6 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: Fly 60 ft. (good) (12 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+4 deflection), touch 14, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+1 Attack: — Full Attack: — Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Dreamweaving, drowse, manifestation Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to mind-affecting spells and abilities, incorporeal traits, outsider traits, protective aura, see invisibility Saves: Fort +4, Ref +2, Will +4 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 15, Cha 18 Skills: Concentration +6, Diplomacy +10, Knowledge (arcana) +4, Knowledge (the planes) +4, Listen +6, Search +4, Sense Motive +8, Spot +6 Feats: Negotiator Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral good Advancement: 2-4 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — A glimmering, opalescent girl floats in the air before you. She plays a beautiful tune on a golden harp. Dreamweavers exist only to soothe those with troubled sleep. Possessing the mind and conscience of an innocent child, dreamweavers are blissfully unaware of the dangerous side effects created by their dreamweaving ability. Dreamweavers draw sustenance from the success of their soothing ministrations. A dreamweaver is 5 to 6 feet tall and is weightless. Dreamweavers speak Celestial and Common. COMBAT A dreamweaver does not fight. If threatened, she will attempt to use her drowse ability to put the aggressor to sleep; failing that, she simply flees. Dreamweaving (Su): As a standard action, a dreamweaver can establish a magical connection to a single sleeping character within 30 feet. This soothes the dreams of the sleeping character. If the character is sleeping normally, the rest heals one extra hp of damage per HD or one extra point of ability damage as chosen by the dreamweaver. If the character's rest is troubled (for example, by a nightmare spell), dreamweaving grants a +10 bonus on any save to resist fatigue or other deleterious effects of troubled sleep. The dreamweaver must maintain this connection as a free action each round for at least four continuous hours a night for the character to benefit. A dreamweaver that is injured while dreamweaving must succeed at a Concentration check to maintain its connection to the recipient (DC is 10 plus damage dealt). However, dreamweaving has the side effect of turning nightmares into reality. Each hour that a dreamweaver uses dreamweaving, it creates a shadow creature, (randomly selected from the summon monster III list) emulated by the shadow conjuration spell (caster level 10th), with the following exceptions. The shadow creatures appear at a random location within 1 mile of the dreamweaving recipient, are not under control of the dreamweaver, and are hostile to all creatures (with the exception of the dreamweaver and the character receiving the dreamweaving). Also, once they are created, the shadow creatures persist until the dreamweaving ends (and disappear immediately if the dreamweaver's Concentration check fails). If they are dispelled or destroyed, they are regenerated 1d4 minutes later. Drowse (Su): At will, an ethereal dreamweaver can target a single creature within 60 feet with a powerful sleep effect. The target must succeed on a DC 18 Will save or instantly fall asleep for 10 minutes. This is a mind-affecting compulsion. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +4 racial bonus. Manifestation (Su): A dreamweaver dwells on the Ethereal Plane and, as an ethereal creature, it cannot affect or be affected by anything in the material world. When a dreamweaver manifests, it partly enters the Material Plane and becomes visible but incorporeal on the Material Plane. A manifested dreamweaver can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons, or spells, with a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source. A manifested dreamweaver can pass through solid objects at will, and its own attacks pass through armor. A manifested dreamweaver always moves silently. A manifested dreamweaver can strike with its touch attack or with a ghost touch weapon. A manifested dreamweaver remains partially on the Ethereal Plane, where is it not incorporeal. A manifested dreamweaver can be attacked by opponents on either the Material Plane or the Ethereal Plane. The dreamweaver's incorporeality helps protect it from foes on the Material Plane, but not from foes on the Ethereal Plane. When a spellcasting dreamweaver is not manifested and is on the Ethereal Plane, its spells cannot affect targets on the Material Plane, but they work normally against ethereal targets. When a spellcasting dreamweaver manifests, its spells continue to affect ethereal targets and can affect targets on the Material Plane normally unless the spells rely on touch. A manifested dreamweaver's touch spells don’t work on nonethereal targets. A dreamweaver has two home planes, the Material Plane and the Ethereal Plane. It is not considered extraplanar when on either of these planes. Protective Aura (Su): Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the dreamweaver, and to anyone whose dreams the dreamweaver currently inhabits. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect with a radius of 20 feet (caster level equals dreamweaver's HD). This aura can be dispelled, but the dreamweaver can create it again as a free action on its next turn. (The defensive benefits from the circle are not included in the dreamweaver's statistics block.) See Invisibility (Ex): A dreamweaver can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Originally appeared in Polyhderon Magazine #138 (1999). Category:Outsiders